The modern computing era has brought about a tremendous expansion in computing power as well as increased affordability of computing devices. This expansion in computing power has led to a reduction in the size of computing devices and given rise to a new generation of mobile devices that are capable of performing functionality that only a few years ago required processing power that could be provided only by the most advanced desktop computers. Consequently, mobile computing devices having a small form factor are becoming increasingly ubiquitous and are used for a wide variety of purposes.
For example, many mobile computing devices now have built in digital cameras capable of capturing high quality multimedia content. Given the convenience of portable devices capable of capturing media content, many users now have large content libraries. In this regard, the quantity and the variety of digital content captured and stored by computing devices has greatly increased in recent years and is expected to continue to dramatically increase in the years to come.